


Atrocious Music

by Derpy505



Series: Learning ASLove [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anti-Social Alexander Hamilton, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Soft Thomas Jefferson, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy505/pseuds/Derpy505
Summary: Alexander Hamilton rode the bus almost every day. So did a certain curly-haired stranger. They never talked until now.Shitty summary, I know. But it's cute, alright? Just read it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Learning ASLove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Atrocious Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and probably my worst writing, but it was fun. I wrote this in about 10 minutes and it shows. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Alexander huffed as he boarded the bus, putting his wireless earbuds in. If he was going to be one of the bus people, it didn't mean he had to talk to them. He made his way to his usual seat by a window, which was surprisingly never taken. 

He sat down and immediately blasted some music. If he was being honest, Alexander had no idea what he was listening to. John had made him a playlist that he said he would like. Alex trusted his friends, but he couldn’t help cringe at the heavy bass that rang in his ears. 

Alexander always watched the bus get boarded before it took off. The last passenger stepped on and the doors closed. Alex recognized him immediately. He was a curly-haired man that rode the bus almost as often as Alexander did. 

Although, Alex did doubt that he needed to. The man clearly wasn’t working class. He wore designer clothes and almost a new flashy watch every time Alex saw him. He couldn’t deny that the mystery man was attractive, but he seemed too stuck up for Alex’s liking. The man sat across from Alex and began fiddling with his hands. Alexander paid it no mind and turned to look out the window.

With the atrocious music loudly blasting in his ears, Alexander couldn’t hear anything. Just like every other time we rode the bus. Not that Alex was rude, he just did not like making small talk with people. So safe to say he was less than thrilled when the person seated next to him tapped his shoulder. 

Alex turned to look at the person who got his attention, but they pointed across from them. So Alexander followed their gaze and saw the attractive man from earlier staring at him. He was going to say something, but he got interrupted before he could. The man started signing something to Alexander.

Alexander watched in surprise before his mind caught up with the situation. He took out his earbuds and frantically shook his head at the man. “Oh, I don’t know sign language.” 

The man looked so lost that Alexander feared he may have broken him. “Wait… so you’re not deaf?” He asked sheepishly. 

“Uh, no,” Alexander clarified.

“Oh.” The man went positively scarlet. “I just, uh, assumed you were. I’ve tried to talk to you before, but you never seemed to hear me.” He rubbed at the nape of his neck. “So I learned a bit of sign language so I could talk to you…” He trailed off. 

Alexander genuinely smiled and marveled at how embarrassed the man looked. “You learned how to sign… just so you could talk to me? Why?” 

“I think you’re cute,” The man confessed miserably. 

Alexander actually felt his smile grow. Nobody had ever put that much time and effort into Alexander, and this man didn’t even know him. 

“You’re not too bad yourself. I’m Alexander.” 

The man’s smile looked as if it could shine brighter than a thousand suns. “I’m Thomas. So uh, do you think you’ll give me a chance?” 

“If you’re willing to learn sign language just to talk to me, I think I’ll give you more than a chance,” Alexander mused. 

They ended up exchanging numbers and planning a date. Alexander stepped off the bus with a huge grin, despite the awful music blasting in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I might consider making a series out of this, but I'm not sure? Let me know if you'd want more.
> 
> comments and kudos please


End file.
